Telecolors
DaveGrrrrrrruly's Parody of Teletubbies Cast: *Tinky Winky - Jack the Dog (Jacky Wacky) (Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse: Diamond) *Dipsy - Larry the Peacock (Larry) (George Shrink: Platinum) *Laa-Laa - Treat Heart Pig (Treaty-Treat) (The Care Bears Family) *Po - Cheer Bear (Cheer) (The Care Bears Family) *Noo-Noo - Splash the Whale (Splash-Splash) (Rankin/Bass' Frosty the Snowman TV Series: Wisteria) *Tigers - Victor the Tiger (Blue's Clues: Tan) *Penguins - Freddy the Penguin (Theodore Tugboat: Pink) *Snakes - Slidey the Snake (My Friends Tigger and Pooh: Sky Blue) *Elephants - Gordon the Elephant (Frosty Returns: Electric Green) *Flamingos - Tippy the Flamingo (Doc McStuffins: Flamingo Pink) *Butterflies - Pretty the Butterfly (64 Zoo Lane: Blue Jeans) *Tortoises - Terrence the Turtle (LazyTown: Turquoise) *Giraffes - Scooter the Giraffe (It's a Big Big World: Garnet) *Frogs - Gilbert the Frog (Sid the Science Kid: Forest Green) *Three Ships - Snort the Ship (Elliot Moose: Sea Foam) *Tap Dancing Bear - Nick the Teddy Bear (Corduroy: Tickle Me Pink) *Pink House - Homey the House (Nature Cat: Harlequine Green) *Singing Puppet - Oobi *Magic Tree - Change the Tree (Harold and the Purple Crayon: Topaz) *White Doves - Sweet the Dove (Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July TV Series: Dodger Blue) *Bear with Brown Fuzzy Hair - Sonya (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Scary Lion - Makunga (Madagascar Escape 2 Africa) *Tinky Winky's Bag - Music the Radio (Rankin Bass' Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer TV Series: Rainbow) *Dipsy's Hat - Pal the Banana (Cyberchase: Blue) *Kids - Various Kids *Tubby Toaster - Color Toaster *Tubby Custard Machine - Color Custard Machine *Tubby Sponges - Color Sponges *Tubby Slide - Color Slide *Tubby Beds - Color Beds *Control Panels - Themselves *Tubby Table - Color Table *Magic Windmill - Itself *Rabbits - Snowshoe Hares *Narrator - Himself Gallery: Untitled drawing by isaachelton-dd882wt-1-.png|Jack the Dog (Jacky Wacky) as Tinky Winky Untitled drawing by isaachelton-dd883t5-1-.png|Larry the Peacock (Larry) as Dipsy Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family-1-.png|Treat Heart Pig (Treat-Treat) as Laa-Laa Cheer Bear in The Showdown-1-.png|Cheer Bear (Cheer) as Po Untitled drawing by isaachelton-dda74sz-1-.png|Splash the Whale (Splash-Splash) as Noo-Noo Untitled drawing by isaachelton-dd946kr-1-.png|Victor the Tiger as Tigers Freddy the pink penguin theodore tugboat by isaachelton-dd92u44-1-.png|Freddy the Penguin as Penguins Untitled drawing by isaachelton-dd944n1-1-.png|Slidey the Snake as Snakes Gordon the elephant fr electric green by isaachelton-dd8abpw-1-.png|Gordon the Elephant as Elephants Flamingo-46481 640-1-.png|Tippy the Flamingo as Flamingos Butterfly Blue PNG Clip Art Image-397220330-1-.png|Pretty the Butterfly as Butterflies Terrence the turqouise turtle lazytown by isaachelton-dd9660q-1-.png|Terrence the Turtle as Tortoises Untitled drawing by isaachelton-dd9s1t7-1-.png|Tall the Giraffe as Giraffes Untitled drawing by isaachelton-dd9kot0-1-.png|Gilbert the Frog as Frogs Green-pirate-ship.svg.med-1-.png|Snort the Ship as Three Ships Bear-md-1-.png|Nick the Teddy Bear as Tap Dancing Bear Green-house-hi-1-.png|Homey the House as Pink House Oobi Nick Jr Noggin TV Series Show Hand Puppet Character 1-1-.jpg|Oobi as Singing Puppet Brown-tree-md-1-.png|Change the Tree as Magic Tree Blue-dove-hi-1-.png|Sweet the Dove as White Doves Sonya-1-.jpg|Sonya the Bear as Bear with Brown Fuzzy Hair Makunga in Madagascar- Escape 2 Africa-1-.png|Makunga as Scary Lion Category:Teletubbies Spoof Category:Teletubbies Movie Spoof Category:Teletubbies parodies Category:Teletubbies Category:Parodies Category:Davegrruly Category:Davegrruly's Movies